The purposes of the formation of a chromate conversion coating on the surface of galvanized steel are to provide corrosion resistance, improve adhesion of coatings and for aesthetic reasons. Chromate passivation of a galvanized steel surface is done to provide corrosion resistance and for aesthetic reasons on materials which are not to be painted. The conversion coating improves adhesion of coating layers such as paints, inks, lacquers and plastic coatings. Galvanized steel is typically treated with an aqueous composition containing hexavalent or trivalent chromium ions with other additives to create a chromium conversion coating.
Growing concerns exist regarding the pollution effects of chromates discharged into rivers and waterways by such processes. Because of the high solubility and the strongly oxidizing character of hexavalent chromium ions, conventional chromate conversion processes require extensive waste treatment procedures to control their discharge. In addition, the disposal of the solid sludge from such waste treatment procedures is a significant problem.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an effective non-chromate treatment to provide a dried in place conversion or passivation coating to inhibit metal surface corrosion and enhance adhesion of paint or other coatings that may be applied to the metal surface.